gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht
The MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht is a variant of the MS-08TX Efreet. It first appeared in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht is equipped with a jamming system which causes any detectors, radar, thermal sensing devices within an area of five square kilometers around it to malfunction. The Zeon Earth Attack Force increased the armor of the Efreet Nacht to make sure there is no interference with the signal and equipped it with a high power signal generator. Purple coloring is also used as a night camouflage. Armaments ;*Cold Kunai :These kunai are used, like the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom's heat wire, to short an enemy unit's electrical systems. They have to be returned to their storage rack to recharge after each use. The suit has four cold kunai, two stored on the legs and two on the side skirt armor. ;*3-barrel Gatling Gun :Built into the Efreet Nacht's left arm armor. ;*Cold Blade :Shaped like a katana, the Cold Blade is designed to short out an enemy unit's electrical systems like the Cold Kunai, but it has better endurance. The weapon is stored on the suit's back when not in use. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with extra magazines stored on the waist armor. History Much like the Gouf, the Efreet was a high-performance close combat ground mobile suit created by the Zeon Earth Attack Force. However, the Efreet had an incredibly short production run. In the end only eight Efreets would be built during the One Year War before production would be halted in favor of newer and more revolutionary designs like the Dom. All eight Efreets was sent to Odessa where they would be tested for further development. One of the Efreets was developed into the MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht, but any further development on the mobile suit was halted when the Earth Federation Forces launched a battle on Odessa. After the battle, the Earth Federation Forces captured the Efreet Nacht. In 0081 U.C., the Principality of Zeon's Invisible Knight squad member Erik Blanke re-captured the Efreet Nacht and immediately engaged in battle against the Earth Federation's Phantom Sweep team. Gallery ms08txn_p00.jpg|Efreet Nacht as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Nacht.png|Efreet Nacht: promotion campaign from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Bonds of the Battlefield 06.jpg|Efreet Nacht as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield ms08txn_p02.jpg|Efreet Nacht as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link: firing 3-barrel Gatling Gun MS-08TXN Efreet Nacht BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga SENKI0081_vol01_0119.jpg|Efreet Nacht equipped with MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun and spare magazines (from Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna- gawdrop.jpg|Efreet Nacht and Invisible Knight Team descended from Gaw (The Wrath of Varuna) Gunpla HGUC EfreetNacht.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC Efreet Nacht.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht model coversion based on various 1/144 HGUC MS models: modeled by Hiroshi Imizu HGUC Efreet Nacht0.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht model coversion based on various 1/144 HGUC MS models: head and limbs HGUC Efreet Nacht1.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht model coversion based on various 1/144 HGUC MS models HGUC Efreet Nacht2.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht model coversion based on various 1/144 HGUC MS models: coloring scheme P-Bandai_Efreet-Nacht_144-scale_2018_front.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht (P-Bandai exclusive; TBA April 2018): product sample - front view P-Bandai_Efreet-Nacht_144-scale_2018_back.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht (P-Bandai exclusive; TBA April 2018): product sample - rear view P-Bandai_Efreet-Nacht_144-scale_2018_details.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht (P-Bandai exclusive; TBA April 2018): product sample - details Notes and Trivia *"Nacht" is the German word for "night". References MS-08TXN Efreet Nacht.jpg|Efreet Nacht: design and specifications for Gundam Ace magazine SENKI0081 vol02 0195.jpg|Efreet Nacht: design and specifications (from The Wrath of Varuna) GFF - MS08TXN Efreet Nacht.jpg|Efreet Nacht: specifications (from Gundam Fix Figuration by Hajime Katoki) ms08txn_p01.jpg|Efreet Nacht: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 006.jpg|Efreet Nacht: information from Game's MSV 56456484.png External Links *MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht on MAHQ.net